Molly's Red Nose Day
by APurpleAvacado
Summary: One Shot An unexpected turn of events during Episode five of Oban star racers!


Authors note: This is a red nose day fanfic, and I can only say; Man, Molly's busy. Set in episode five: Cruel like Ceres.

Disclaimer: I did not put together red nose day, because if I did, I'd have called it 'Purple Kitty day'.

One shot: Molly's red nose day.

It wasn't what Molly would usually call a typical day on Alwas, because it wasn't one of her typical days, today she had woken up in a good mood after receiving praise from Don Wei the day before, she stretched her arms out in the air and gave a large yawn. She launched herself out of bed and headed straight for the round window that overlooked the race track starting line. She gave a large smile and reached for her overalls giving a slight chuckle as she did so.

She ran out of her room and was about to head to the main hanger when she paused in though, she decided to head the opposite direction until she came to Jordan's room, taking a deep breathe she began beating the door shouting "Rise and shine! We got a lot to do today!" then she ran to the turn in the corridor and watched as Jordan came out the room.

"I'm sorry mum; I didn't hear the alarm-" Jordan heard a giggle from Molly "hey wait a second!"

Molly came to a door that slid open mechanically to see Koji looking over note on his clipboard. "Good morning Koji, How's my Arrow doing today?"

Koji gave a reluctant reply "Well, uh, it's good, Stan is just finishing one last little upgrade"

Molly smiled "Terrific! I know its gunna' be a great day" Molly stated happily.

Molly walked past Koji and came to the balcony of the main hanger overlooking Stan working on the Arrow II, she ran to the railings and speaking to no-one but herself said "There she is" and raising her grape juice to the side of her face in a toast said "Here's lookin' at you, kid" she heard a sudden noise from below she's squeezed her juice so hard the contents spilled everywhere "huh!? What!? –Stan what have you done with my rocket seat, you know the standard seat's too big for me!" Molly heard a voice come from next to her.

"Yeah, but it's perfect for me" Molly turned to see Rick as he walked toward her.

"Rick! U-uh your back…" it seemed like her happy day wouldn't stay happy for long…

"Yeah, I'm back, those Alwas doctors have technology that far surpass the one's we have on earth, so I heard you kept my seat warm"

With a little blush Molly spoke "Aah, It was nothing, really…"

Rick smiled as he patted her on the head "Thanks little mouse, you'll have to tell me all about it, modesty's for losers"

Molly put her fingers together thinking "well…actually…" something stopped her from continuing. Jordan had come running down the corridor and latched himself to Rick.

"RICK! Your back! That's so cool!" Molly gave Jordan a look of pure surprise

"Jordan, get off me! Don't you have some sorta' Red Nose Day plans to get on with" Rick said releasing himself from Jordan's grasp. Molly smiled and she thought to herself _it IS Red Nose Day isn't it!_

Molly grabbed Jordan by the arm, and pulled him out the hanger, Don Wei wouldn't be happy with his disappearance, as he had wanted Rick to practise flying the Arrow II, so just before they could turn the corner, Don had spotted them.

"Where do you think your going! Jordan get in the Turret, we're going for a test drive! Rick!"

Molly watched as the Arrow II was bought into position, Jordan took his place in the Turret and Rick took his in the pilot seat.

Koji looked the status of the ship and its pilot and Stan did some last checks before he gave the Okay.

Don was waiting for these checks to be completed when he heard Molly march up to him from behind "Hey Don!" she stood sternly "Do you know what day it is?"

Don sighed as he spoke "It's Friday Molly."

Molly sighed angrily _that's just like him to forget about helping OTHER people _"It's not just Friday, it's Red Nose Day!" Don raised an eyebrow; he knew what she was talking about, just not what she was getting at. Molly glared angrily and stomped on his foot "Just what are we going to do for them Don!"

Nursing his foot he spoke "The only thing we can do Molly, and that's win our next race! Now, go and do…something!" Molly thought to herself as she walked away _and it's just like him to bring racing into this…_

* * *

Molly left the checks to them; she just wanted to figure out something to for Red Nose Day.

Molly wondered along with nothing much to do or say, so, she just admired the sights, especially those she hadn't noticed before, she'd noticed quick a few flowers, they looked silky, they had three purple petals on them and a long yellow stem, she didn't know their names, but she liked them nonetheless.

Molly paused for a moment to pick one, she looked up to see Prince Aikka at one of the local market stalls, he appeared to be browsing their merchandise. Molly smiled and ran toward him, flower in hand.

"Hey Aikka!" Molly said happily.

"Oh, hello Molly" Aikka's head sunk into a small bow "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, I just, I thought I'd talk to you, I have nothing better to do…"

Aikka raised an eyebrow "Don't you have a race soon Molly?"

"Well, no, Rick's back" Molly looked at the ground rotating the tips of her feet into the ground "Um, here" Molly gave Aikka the flower that she'd picked only moments ago, Aikka took the flower with a questioning look.

"What is this for?" Aikka asked with a slight smile.

"Um, nothing really, but on Earth, there's a national event called Red Nose Day, it's about giving something to make peoples lives better" Molly paused for a bit when Aikka looked at the flower "…or in this case, making someone happy…"

Aikka smiled and chuckled a bit "Well, I'm very happy Molly, thank you" Aikka turned and noticed Toros walking down the streets of Alwas "Molly, you should go back to your hanger" Aikka sounded urgent and pushed Molly just a bit, Molly could tell he wasn't joking around and gave a solemn nod running back to her hanger, although she didn't know why she panicked.

* * *

Molly finally reached the hanger, and only realised the race had already begun when she saw the empty hanger, the Arrow was gone, and so were Stan, Koji, Jordan and Don. Molly sighed running to her rocket seat. She had to get to that race track.

Molly soon shot off and headed for her destination. The race track was in sight within a few minutes, she could hear cheers and jeers and gasps and claps as she approached.

When she finally got there she'd sat herself and her racer near Don and the others as they monitored Rick's progress.

The three scrubs sat on the high balcony announced the beginning of the race, Rick's opponent seemed strange, his vessel shouldn't even have been able to fly. The opponent himself was flat, like cardboard and carried a strange flute like thing with him. His name, Ceres.

Both racers shot off through the starting gate and Rick seemed to be doing okay, although, it was Cere's next move that shocked Molly just a little. A yellow golden beam glided through the air, it seemed to have a pattern to it, Rick managed to dodge the beams but they had cut through a frame of the race track, it fell, Rick , flew past it with ease as it fell, they soon entered a tunnel Jordan began shooting at the strange creature…

Soon they reached the end of the tunnel. Cere's ship changed once more, instead of beams the ship had been surrounded by a wave of oval shaped golden yellow balls. Soon, Ceres fired them at the Arrow II, was hit, Rick struggled to regain control. But as soon as he was out of range of the energy like balls, he straightened up fine.

Molly could see something was wrong when she saw Rick veering out of control.

"Rick!" Molly shouted headed for her rocket seat. She soon shot off, and had to go pretty fast to catch up to Rick position on the track.

Molly finally could up to them, watch for a while, just hoping they'd make it the bridge she'd stopped at "Man, that's worse then I thought" she muttered to herself as she drove off across the side of the race track. "Here goes nothing" she murmured as she prepared to jump onto the Arrow II. The Arrow came close enough for a safe jump "now!" she shouted to herself, jumping off the ledge and landing on the turret, Molly landed with a thump and Jordan gasped as he saw Molly land and the Rocket seat plummeting to the floor of the race track, she slid to hold onto the gun barrels, Jordan called her name as she shouted to herself again "I'm comin' Rick!"

Molly made it inside the Pilots pit and was shocked to see Rick in the state he was in, he was out-cold "he musta' been knocked out" Molly gasped as she saw the readings on the interface in front of her "not good" Molly pushed the left standard seat control panel to the left so she could steer away from the wall, which the Arrow was scraping against. She managed to wake Rick up.

"Little mouse…what are you doin' here?" Rick asked weakly.

"I'll take the controls, can you work the pedals?" Molly asked determinedly.

"I think so…" Rick replied willing to co-operate.

Away form that Cere's had been following the goings on in the Arrow "That's intriguing, I sense a new spirit" he stated with no emotion.

Jordan had began shooting at him as Cere's took his flute to his mouth dodging Jordan's shots easily "all resistants is futile, the Mong people are the last of the ancient people of the galaxy and I am the last of the Mong, you are not even worth of facing me"

Molly heard all his words and just had to answer back "Then get lost!" she shouted.

"I see that you still do not understand, in my great mercy, I shall immediately put an end to your suffering and offer you the most beautiful of gifts, I will show you the world of the Mongs" Ceres began playing his flute, eerie music played, sending Molly into a deep slumber…

* * *

Molly could see a planet that looked similar to Saturn, and soon she envisioned strange pointy buildings with and ancient material that had ancient faces carved into it. Molly floated with her arms out in the air surrounded by a golden yellow like beam of light, she was turned to face Ceres, although she turned to find herself walking along a long thin supported beam, she walked along it unaware of what was actually happening, the end of the supported beam was coming to an end, with a very deep drop below.

* * *

Rick had woken himself up to see Molly unconscious "Molly, what happened? Little mouse?"

* * *

Molly had come to the edge of the beam and by the looks of things was about to be led over the edge. Ricks voice could be heard over the illusion _Wake up Molly, wake up.

* * *

_

"Wake…up" Rick used all the energy he had and reached for mollies pink monster Mp3, he managed to push the play button.  
Molly woke at the loud rock music that played with a shock; she soon latched onto what was happening.

Ceres was alarmed "No!" Ceres shouted to himself as his illusion fell to pieces. Ceres couldn't take it, the pain in his head made him steer out of control, crashing on the race track floor.

Molly screamed to herself and she activated the Arrow II's breaks, she skidded against the track wall was she tried to gain control.

* * *

It was over, it was finally over, Both Rick and Molly had won the race, But, Molly wasn't happy, she'd had a rubbish day.

Molly landed the Arrow with ease, as it grinded to a halt.

"It was…nice of you to drop in little mouse, I've always wanted a co-pilot" Rick stated weakly.

Molly smiled "any time Rick" she looked at Rick slightly concerned "huh? Rick?" Rick was unconscious.

* * *

Molly sat outside as Rick was being scanned for injuries. She sighed deeply and looked to the floor, she hadn't even noticed approaching foot steps.

"Hello Molly" Molly looked up to see Prince Aikka looking at her with a concerned smile.

"Oh, hello Aikka" she said glancing at Aikka before she turned back to the ground.

"What seems to be bothering you, Molly?" Aikka asked taking a seat next to her.

"Ah, nothing, I just didn't seem to be helping anyone today…" Molly said still looking at the ground.

Aikka chuckled to himself before he spoke "Molly, do not think so lowly of yourself, I watched that race, and I saw what you did. Believe me, you helped a lot of people today…" he looked at Molly with a true smile on his face.

Molly looked confused for a moment "What?"

Aikka kept smiling as he spoke "well, Molly, you helped Rick and Jordan, and your entire team, even yourself."

"Hey! I guess I did!" Molly gave Aikka a really grin, Aikka chuckled as he picked a flower from the ground next to the step both Molly and Aikka were sat one.

"Here Molly" Aikka handed Molly A flower, just like she did to him earlier that day he stood after Molly took the flower from him with a bit of puzzlement. "Well done Molly" Aikka smiled as he walked back to the Nourasian pit.

Molly looked at the flower and turned to watch Aikka walk away, a shy smile slipped across her face as well as a blush which had been highlighted by the shinning moon. "Thank you…"

* * *

(I hoped you enjoyed my RND tribute, Most of this was written by Molly's point of view and what I'd have liked to happen) 


End file.
